Dark Guardian
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Alright, this is my first nonScifi fic. Please R and R and tell me what you think. Full summary inside. This is the first of a epic miniseries called Dark Guardian.
1. Default Chapter

**Dark Guardian**

A/N: I don't own Disney, nor do I own its Hunchback of Notre Dame number one. This is a what if… fic. This is what would happen if Quasi had someone else, a higher power looking out for him from the beginning to when Frollo used him to find the Court of Miracles and then to the bitter end of the first movie. Starts out where Frollo is about to drown Quasimodo and the friar steps in.

**Chapter One: Beginnings.**

The priest was about to throw the child into the well, "Misshapen demon will be gone and I can forget about," said Frollo as he neared the well.

"STOP!!!" cried the Archdeacon, "Do not take an innocent life."

"This is an unholy child," said Frollo, "I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs."

"No," said the Archdeacon, "Why waste more blood?"

Frollo then looked at the mother and then at the Archdeacon, "What is your point? She ran, I pursued and I did what I believe was right."

"You have committed one murder, would you commit another in the sight of the Eyes of Notre Dame?"

Frollo looked around and for the first time in his life, felt scared, the eyes were watching him, he then noticed a…he couldn't describe it, but it was dressed in black and standing on one of the Eyes, it then disappeared and Frollo realized what he must do.

"Raise it as your own," said the Archdeacon.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Frollo, "Raise this misshapen….hmmm, maybe it may be of some use to me one day."

"Yes," said the Archdeacon, "Now the question is where will you have it stay?"

"Here," said Frollo, "In the Bell tower, he's a hunchback, he will be strong, and of good use that way."

"Fine," said the Archdeacon, "But remember, he is your child, I'd hate to have to report you to the Pope."

Frollo realized that this was a veiled threat, but he complied and sent the child with Rolf (the Archdeacon, I hate calling him that and I own the name now.) and then went about his business. Rolf took the child and handed it to an attendant, "Take the child, see that it is clothed and fed and then send it to the tower, I have business to attend to with the dead women, leave the door open." The attendant bowed and then disappeared into the sanctuary.

"Guardian," said Rolf, "Show yourself."

A figure dressed all in black appeared as if by magic at Rolf's command and bowed.

"You shouldn't have been noticed, now Frollo will think that Angel's are indeed watching him and he will attempt to be good." said Rolf, "Do not appear again unless you feel the need to."

"He took an innocent life," said the creature, "He should be punished for his misdoing."

"She was a Gypsy, Guardian, you of all people know that they are persecuted because of their faith," Rolf lectured, "You can do nothing except protect and watch them as you've been commanded."

"If you say so," said Gonias which was the creature's name, "But if Frollo steps out of bounds, then I will do what I am called to do, which is punish him or call him out."

"Fine, but remember, the child is a hunchback," said Rolf sadly, "He will poison the child against the world and the child will love him, you must help the child as well, three other guardians will assist you."

"If you mean the three gargoyles cast in stone at the top of the tower, they are all he needs for companionship," stated Gonias, "I will visit from time to time, but I have other matters at hand."

And with that Gonias, last of the Angel Guardians disappeared back to the Ancient land.

**Epilogue end for Chapter one**

Frollo raised the child, Rolf was right about the mind poisoning, Frollo named him Quasimodo which meant half-formed and he became the "Mysterious Bell Ringer." The three guardians who were Gargoyles were Quasimodo's true friends, they taught him as well.

A/N: alright, so this is my first attempt at non-Sci-Fi, I just hope it works. Rolf and the Guardian are only two things that I own. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Guardian**

A/N: okay, so it's been a while since I last wrote, college is been good, and I've gotten through first semester. Now it's time to start writing again. I have decided the Dark Guardian series is going to become a serial. After this story, there will be a prequel book, explaining the origin of the Dark Guardian. Oh and chapter two takes place with the meeting of Phoebus and Frollo, skipping Frollo's meeting with Quasimodo, plus a few other important things, which I think you'll find out.

**Chapter Two: Ignorance and Clouded minds.**

Frollo stood in his inner sanctum, thinking. Quasimodo was now 20 years of age, and the Gypsy vermin were beginning to become a greater problem then ever before, Quasimodo was of their breed, but he was loyal to Frollo, because Frollo had made sure of it, Rolf, the archdeacon of the church where Quasi resided in the bell tower, disproved of Frollo's method's at controlling the boy, but didn't raise a hand, though Frollo knew that he'd have to tread carefully, if an Angel were watching over Quasimodo, then perchance he would have to act sooner and seal his pact.

A messenger came in, a young man, who had been stationed on the front for a long time, "Sir," he said, "Today is the Festival of Fools, just thought you'd like to know."

Frollo grimaced, as a functionary of the state; he was required to attend matters such as this, "Thank you messenger," he said, "Anything else?"

The messenger nodded, "Captain Phoebus has arrived sir, as requested he has come to meet you."

"Send him in," said Frollo.

Captain Phoebus was a young man of 25, and a captain at that young an age, also from what Frollo could tell, very moldable, and if all went well, another man to add to his collection of "loyal" officers. Frollo loved God, but he had started feeling that the true power came from the Son of Darkness, and had hence when he discovered that power, sold a portion of his soul, Frollo could control minds and make others do his bidding, and with Quasimodo…….that was a subject that was for the moment not to be discussed. He had been successful when Quasi was at a young age, but now that he was reaching manhood, it was almost as if somehow Quasi knew what he was doing and had trained his mind not to listen to the dark powers that Frollo used.

Phoebus walked in and bowed, "Greetings sir," said Frollo.

"Greetings father," said Phoebus, "I had orders to see you when I returned from war, and I am here."

"Yes," said Frollo, smirking, but keeping it hidden, "Today in Paris alone there are many camps of Gypsies, they are a plague on my city and I want to be rid of them, but I cannot move openly against them, I want to know their hiding spot, but first there is the Festival of Fools that I must attend."

"Ah yes," said Phoebus, "I've heard so much about it, I've heard it's the only you actually venture and are part of the people, and make merry, no disrespect meant in any way or form sir." Added Phoebus as an afterthought.

Frollo nodded, he understood, there were many out there who felt that Frollo was too old, but in all reality, Frollo wanted the power, and when he had the power, he could rule the world, he needed Phoebus's help for that.

They left; in an alcove, above them in the same room, the angel creature looked and scowled, there was more to Frollo then he had first thought 21 years ago, this man was indeed dangerous, it was time to visit the trio.

Appearing, he watched as the three gargoyle spirits tried convincing Quasimodo not to go, but being as stubborn as he was, Quasimodo left, disguised. Wincing, they watched as he fell through into a tent then, disappeared into the crowd.

"You let him escape?" asked Gonias, "You know very well that Frollo never wanted him to make an appearance in public!"

"I know, I know," said Laverne, the only female gargoyle she was basically the brains of the bunch, "But he is so determined, and I think the power that Frollo wields is starting to no longer affect the boy."

"Even so," said Jules, "There is no way to know what the outcome will be if there is ever a confrontation like the one that nearly occurred this morning, Frollo hates us three because we're the only three left of the stone guardians, but he can't get rid of us because then the guardians would know his true power and they could move against him."

"You really think that he will make a pact with the devil and try and take over the world?" asked Gonias, "Frollo doesn't seem to be the type to do that."

"You know that he wants to destroy the gypsies," said Laverne, "Quasimodo is gypsy born, but church raised, he knows in his heart, but the blocks placed by Frollo are going to interfere."

"If he let today," said Victor, "then maybe some of them are wearing off."

Suddenly there was singing and dancing, and all four guardians looked down, and Gonias grimaced, "This is a lot worse then we expected, he's been crowned King of Fools!"

Laverne sighed, "Frollo is down there with his new guard, and Phoebus seems to take a liking to his boss, yeah, the kid is going to get it."

Gonias nodded, but then looked up as if getting an idea, "Not if I can help it," he said as he disappeared.

Gonias may have been the eldest guardian human on earth, but the three gargoyle spirits technically outranked him because they were born of earth. Overall, the guardians didn't have much power, but if they were to combine forms, they could do some damage.

Appearing in the crowd, Gonias waited for the inevitable to happen, the bunch of weirdo's bearing the seat thing that Quasimodo was in, was approaching the dais where Quasimodo was to be placed upon. Then the inevitable that Gonias had foreseen happening, happened. One of the guards threw a rotten tomato at Quasimodo; soon other things were being thrown at him, including ropes to tie him down, and that stirred him up, which meant the one thing that Frollo may have regretted not working on was his passivity training.

Esmeralda stepped out of her tent, and when she saw that Quasimodo was being tortured, she moved up to help him, but was stopped by the guards, at Frollo's digression.

Frollo smiled; finally he had caught one of them, drawn to the pity of the boy who was to be a pawn.

"So gypsy," said Frollo drawing his sword, "You would pollute this boy into your ways?"

Standing tall and firm, Esmeralda smiled, a man like this could never break her, "I will do what I believe is right in the sight of God old man."

Then Gonias strode out of the crowd, like a man on a mission, his sword out, pointed at Frollo.

"Let her go old man," said Gonias, "You'd ruin your plans this early?"

Frollo looked at Gonias, and that's when Esmeralda made her escape, because the guards were busy with looking at me.

Rushing up the platform Esmeralda tore at the ropes with her blade.

"Gypsy Vermin," said Frollo looking at her, "Stop, that is an order!"

"No," said Esmeralda, "I will not stop, because of the injustice that you have put on this world, and those that do your bidding, I will not stop until that injustice is righted!"

Cheers went up from the populace as guards ran after her, but she jumped into the crowd and they swam her above their heads and out onto the street, while the two guards, the same two that had accosted Phoebus earlier jumped into the crowd, only to fall to the ground.

Turning Frollo looked at Gonias, and pulled out his sword, "Who are you, and why do you accost me so on this day?"

"You know who I am Frollo," said Gonias, "You've seen me before, I am here to prevent whatever you will try to do."

Frollo stood back, and Phoebus moved up, pointing his blade at me, "You are not welcome here, get out before I run you through."

Gonias smiled, watching as the havoc around him went on, and as he saw Esmeralda, and from the way that Frollo moved, guessed that he'd seen her too, bad timing, but if she was in the cathedral, there was nothing that he could do, except wait.

Phoebus must have been quicker, because Gonias didn't see him at all, and knowing the look that Phoebus had when he first saw the girl, it was obvious that they'd fall for each other, which was a good thing, useful to Gonias, because someone's life might be spared.

Phoebus had saw the girl disguise herself as an old man and disappear into the cathedral, Frollo was still giving orders so he didn't see the captain go after the girl.

Inside, he crept up on her, but seconds later realized that might have been a mistake, as she turned around and had her goat thump him, then she came at him with a three tier candelabra and all he had was a sword. This was going nowhere.

"You fight just as good as a man," said Phoebus, "maybe even better."

"Funny," said Esmeralda, "I was going to say the same thing."

They stared at each other for a while, with the goat giving Phoebus evil looks.

Then Frollo entered, "Ah Captain," he said, "I thank you for detaining our guest."

Phoebus smiled at Esmeralda and whispered, "Claim sanctuary,"

She looked at him bemusedly, "what?"

"Claim sanctuary," he muttered, "He can't touch you if you're in here."

"Alright," she said, out loud, "Sanctuary, I claim sanctuary."

Frollo started to move in, with guards, but Gonias, now dressed as a priest, along with three or four others moved in to stop him, with Rolf the Archdeacon stepping in.

"You know very well the rules," said the Archdeacon, "She is safe in here till she leaves, then she is yours."

Frollo gave Rolf the evil eye, but Rolf stood his ground, and then Frollo left, ordering his guards to stand guard the perimeter and arrest the gypsy lady if she should leave, but not to harass anyone else."

Phoebus left, with Rolf glaring at him, but giving him an appraising smile, for what he'd done.

"That was a very brave thing that you did today," said Rolf, to Esmeralda, "But you have risked Frollo's wrath."

"And let the boy suffer?" asked Esmeralda, "Where's the justice in that?"

"None," said Gonias, back in his regular attire, "There is justice to those who do their own justice, in helping others, you are brave Esmeralda, but that will be your undoing."

Rolf glared at Gonias, "You and I need to talk…now."

Gonias bowed to Esmeralda, "excuse me milady."

Walking to a corner, Rolf tore into Gonias.

"What were you thinking?" he silently roared, "You realize that you could of upset the balance and things might have gone worse?"

Gonias laughed, his little self assured laugh, "I know what I'm doing," he said, "Frollo can't make his move until he's made his pact, and only then can the events that we know that will take place, take place."

"Why did the Council send you then?" asked Rolf, "If they could just snap their fingers and fix the problem."

"The council did that during the beginning when times were simpler, but events from resurrection have made things harder to fix by a simple eraser movement," said Gonias, "That's why the Guardians are sent out, however I'm the only guardian left in any reality, which means I have a lot of territory to cover, if you hadn't been there when Quasimodo was a baby, he'd be dead, he's reached the age that is suitable for his induction as a guardian of this reality."

"Wait," said Rolf, "Quasimodo is a guardian?"

"Yes," said Gonias, "Frollo saw that, but that was when he first dabbled in the dark arts, he blocked the child's development of his powers, that's partly why the Quasimodo is a hunchback, because of the blockage of power."

"Then…" said Rolf, "What are we waiting for?"

"You're not included in the council's plans," said Gonias "for your own protection and for the benefit of this reality, as the Crème de Grulea, your job is too host the guardian and advise him."

"Speaking of which," said Rolf, handing Gonias a small sphere wrapped in metal, "This arrived via interspace from the council last night, I think it's some sort of power spike."

"More then that," said Gonias, "It's my full power inducement, I told them that I didn't need a full inducement, but they know better, so they gave it to me, but I left it back in my reality."

There was a commotion and in that, Gonias disappeared, Rolf saw that it was Quasimodo who was watching the girl, who'd saved his life, the gypsy girl. Many of those in the church were already berating him for today, and Rolf nodded for Quasi and Esmeralda to get out.

A few hours later, Gonias's spectral image was watching Frollo praying to God, but then something happened, the Red Council, the shapeless ones, appeared, they couldn't sense Gonias, but he was worried, bringing his full body into the area, but staying immaterial, he watched as the Red Council flowed into Frollo, giving him his power that he desired, then Gonias understood, Frollo wanted the gypsy girl, his temptation had hit, and the Red Council had won out.

Frollo stood up, and continued his prayer to God, but it wasn't Frollo anymore, it was dark imbued Frollo ready to start destruction.

Then a messenger came in.

"Sir," said the messenger, "The girl, the gypsy girl, she's escaped."

"Impossible…" said Frollo, but then he thought, "Thank you, round up the guard, we're going to find them."

With that, Gonias moaned aloud as Frollo left, the dark powers were still here, but he could subdue them, concentrating hard, three pentagrams with suppression symbols went up, two on either wall and one on the floor, this may not affect anything yet, but it would later.

Then Gonias disappeared.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Guardian**

A/N: Okay, so I know that this doesn't exactly follow Disney, but when have I ever followed course on anything correct? If you answered never, you're correct…..more or less. This is the last chapter, of this series, there are still many other Disney and Disney affiliated stories to slightly ruin.

**Chapter Three: End All.**

Captain Phoebus rode out with the company, and met Frollo at a peasant house, rumored to be sympathetic to gypsies.

"Greetings sir," said Phoebus, "Are you okay, you look……..out of it."

"I'm okay Captain," said Frollo, "I had trouble…..with the fireplace."

Phoebus cocked his head, not understanding the man, but ordered his men to start searching the house, soon enough they found a group of gypsies hiding underneath the house.

"30 gold pieces for the whereabouts of the gypsy Esmeralda," said Frollo.

When they refused, they were bound and manacled and Frollo marched the group to the next place.

They found other places, same thing, 30 pieces offered, refused, the gypsies put in the chain gang, and the families warned that they should be more careful. All through this Phoebus finally understood, this wasn't about one girl, this was about the extermination of a race, because Frollo didn't like them, he couldn't take it anymore, his conscience was objecting, but something was telling him that this was right, but at the last house all that changed.

At the last house, it was a mill, and Frollo offered 60 gold pieces to the family for the whereabouts of gypsies, couldn't find any.

"Captain," Frollo said, "Burn this place down."

"Sir?" asked Phoebus.

"You heard me Captain," said Frollo, "Burn it down to the ground."

One of the guards handed a flaming torch to Phoebus, finally his conscience broke through, and he put the torch out in a barrel of water.

"No," he said, "I won't, I refuse."

"And he showed much promise;" said Frollo, "Kill him."

Phoebus ran, but an arrow caught him through the shoulder and he flung himself into the river near the place. Frollo should have had sharper eyes, because he missed an old man and a couple of others going down the river, to fish Phoebus out and carry him to the Cathedral.

"If the girl doesn't show herself," said Frollo, "Then burn all of Paris to the ground."

Back at the Cathedral, the trio of spirits, and Quasimodo were watching the events, when Esmeralda and a couple of others brought in the injured Phoebus. She tended to his wounds, while Quasimodo watched, heartbroken, as he realized the woman he loved, loved someone else. While this was happening the trio of spirits looked out over the city and spoke amongst themselves.

"This is bad," said Verne, "Frollo's out of control, he wants her that bad, and he accepted the power of the Devil as well, the man is now possessed and unstoppable."

"Plus," said Laverne, arching her head towards Quasimodo, "The boy is heartbroken since he realized that Esmeralda doesn't love him like he thought she did."

"Hmm," nodded Jules, "This will turn out bad to worse depending on everything."

An hour or so, Quasimodo and Phoebus were arguing, about something, and then they left, in search of Esmeralda. After Esmeralda had left, Frollo had come in, wanting to know where she was, but Quasimodo couldn't tell her, because he didn't know, and Frollo left, but not before the trio and Gonias saw that he patted the boys head, which in all reality was instituting a mind control for Quasimodo to do what he knew he'd do.

"Damn," said Verne, "This is bad, and we can't do anything.

"You guys can't do anything," said Gonias, placing the sphere on the table, "But I'm going to go the camp, maybe I can do something when Frollo arrives."

The sphere's placement was for a reason, Gonias would use it, but the power had to be from a source, not from one.

Going through interspace, Gonias got there at the moment that Quasimodo were to be hanged by Clopin, thankfully, Esmeralda stopped him, but it was too late.

Guards rushed every entrance, and Frollo strode in.

"Thank you Quasimodo," said Frollo, "I knew you'd be of some use to me someday."

"What?" said Q, C, E, and P.

"He led me to the gypsy camp without knowing that he was doing it," said Frollo, "saved me the trouble of having to burn France all the way to the ground."

"That is enough Frollo," said Gonias stepping through the crowd, his sword out.

"You again," said Frollo, "How many times do I get visited by you, what are you?"

"I am your son," said Gonias, "Joseppi, the one begotten to you by Margarethe, the wife who died in giving birth to me, and I the child who died a week after."

Frollo was taken aback, this was impossible, his son, now an angel.

Gonias hoped it worked, if it did, then he wouldn't have to use the sphere.

"God loved you more when you were an idealistic simplistic man father," said Gonias/Joseppi, "When you became a governmental official, your soul to him was as dead as it is now, you blame the fact that Margarethe was caring for many of the gypsies when she died, you blame them, well don't father, that is not your place to destroy a race and culture."

Frollo had heard enough, "NO!" he roared, "I will not hear it."

Orders were shouted all over as Phoebus and all the other gypsies were locked up, walking over to Esmeralda, Frollo smiled at her.

"Renounce your heathen ways and marry me child," he said, "and I will let you live."

Quasimodo was struggling hard against the soldiers, but chains were tied around him, made of dark iron, crafted by the Red Council, Frollo ordered him taken back to the Cathedral where he would face his punishment later, it was there and then that Quasimodo lost faith.

Esmeralda remembered what Rolf had said and spat in Frollo's face, "Go to hell you scumbag," she said.

"Burn her," said Frollo.

Turning to Gonias, he lashed out with his power, knocking out Gonias, and ordered the guards to tie him up in the bell tower as well.

Two hours later, Quasimodo was slumped against the wall, waiting his fate, while Gonias smiled, he was right above the table, but the clamps binding him to the wall were dark metal infused with inhibitors by the Red Council so he couldn't transform or go immaterial.

"Quasimodo," said Gonias, "Do something, save the girl."

"No," said Quasimodo, "She loves another, let him save her."

"That is not the Guardian way," said Gonias, "Love shouldn't matter here, not now, not with her life on the line."

"What do you mean?" asked Quasimodo.

"If she dies," said Verne, "Then your power is never going to activate, Frollo wants her blood so he can take over the world, but he needs your blood, plus hers, plus I bet with Gonias's blood, he could raise more havoc as well."

Finally understanding his purpose, Quasimodo strained against his bindings, the bells started ringing, and surprising enough the wall restraints let go, Quasimodo looked at me, and pounded the latches, but to no avail, they wouldn't let me go.

"Save her," Gonias hissed, "I will prevail."

The trio then formed their hands together towards me, and a wave of energy hit me as one power returned, I could go into animal form, mouse shaped I dropped out of the chains, then the sphere's power entered and Gonias became more powerful.

Walking out to jump down, I saw Quasimodo swing back up with the unconscious Esmeralda, and shout "SANCTUARY, SANCTUARY!"

That got the crowd started and soon enough soldiers were fighting civilians and gypsies banding together to end the injustice.

Frollo had a big log and proceeded to start swinging, people were falling right and left. Then Gonias dropped down.

"I told you this would end Frollo," said Gonias, "Now drop the weapon."

Frollo smiled, and complied, throwing the log at Gonias, who went over three dozen meters backwards.

Frollo used that time to get up to the room where Esmeralda was.

Walking in on Quasimodo, Frollo reached for a knife, both of their blood in the same room, this would be a lot simpler, but he should have remembered that shadows always help the innocent. Standing up, Quasimodo's power emerged, the hump in his back, disappeared, his tunic became white, white wings spread out from him, as a sword emerged in his hand.

"Not this time master," said Quasimodo, as the wings disappeared, and he ran from the room, with the unconscious girl.

Frollo pursued, and finally the end all came to on the top balcony.

"Give me your souls and your punishment will be light." Roared the imbued Frollo, "I AM THE NEW RULER OF THIS WORLD!"

Remember those three pentagrams that Gonias put in the chapel, well they were above the chapel, and stepping on the chapel roof, Frollo suddenly realized that he had lost, he raised his knife to strike, but Quasimodo stopped him, and Frollo stumbled over the edge and down, with the pentagram, also the gates of Hell also opened, and Frollo was never seen again.

**Epilogue**

Sure enough, the next morning, there was cheering and shouting as everyone rejoiced in the marriage of Phoebus and Esmeralda. Rolf had been injured in the fight, but he officiated, and Quasimodo, who now was normal looking, smiled out at everyone.

Rolf, Quasimodo, and Gonias then talked after the wedding.

"Quasimodo," said Gonias, "You are now the guardian of this reality, as you have seen, there are those that would try and abuse their power, as your master Frollo did, I now charge you with this, that you are Guardian Ascendant and protector of this world."

"I understand," said Quasimodo, "But how will you get back to where you belong?"

I looked at Rolf, who nodded, and produced a wicked looking knife.

"I, Rolf, antitetic advisor councilmember of the Guardian Order hereby thank you for your service in our reality, and as has been throughout since the beginning, kill you."

The knife sliced through Gonias's body, and he "died."

"Why'd you have to do that?" asked Quasimodo, "What purpose does that serve?"

"The guardians are spirits," said Rolf, They inhabit bodies that no longer serve a purpose in the reality that they have to help, in this case, Gonias, took the body of Frollo's deceased son, and as such had those memories, plus his own, the body can now be properly buried."

"Wait," said Quasimodo, "Then Gonias/Joseppi…."

"Yes," said Rolf, sheathing the blade, "Frollo's wife died the same year that you were born, the catalyst of balances maintained that it had to be so, but the catalyst can be altered, and when Frollo sold part of his soul, which was good, and your birth, you came out as a hunchback, but Frollo's death, made it possible for you to be normal."

"So what happens to Gonias?" Asked Quasimodo.

"He goes back to his reality," said Rolf, "There is a major epidemic there of terrible proportions, each event is relative to something in another reality, and he, Gonias has to leave his body, and do a soul transference to another body in each reality."

"He came here," said Quasimodo, "To stop those who are different from others from being hurt and harassed."

Rolf nodded.

Gonias's spirit finally made its way back to his reality, the writers and found that one right had been fixed, there were still others to fix, and they would take time.

"I'm back," said John D. Goldwood.


End file.
